Everything's changed
by maya22468
Summary: When Fiorella, Tom's sister arrives at Downton, she planned on having a normal quiet life. When the drama starts to unfold, Fiorella takes action. Then disaster strikes and the mysteries of her childhood unfold, she has to put everything aside, and focus on who she really is. Also this story is much better than the summary.


As Fiorella walked through the back door of Downton. The last person she expected to see was Tom.

"Tom?"

He turned around, "Fiorella?"

They stared at each other for a moment and hugged. Tom grasped her shoulders "What are you doing here?"

"I'm applying to be a maid. I had no idea your worked here!"

Tom laughed, "You haven't changed a bit. You still forget everything…"

"Tom? Who's this?" asked a deep voice.

They both turned around to see an older man standing there.

"Sorry Mr. Carson, this is Fiorella, my sister she's applying for a maid here"

He turned to her "Ah so you must be the new maid. Please follow me to my sitting room"

Fiorella followed Mr. Carson down the hall and into a small room with a desk and a few chairs. He nodded toward the chair in front of the desk and they both sat down.

"Fiorella, have you worked anywhere else?" He began.

"No, this is my first job, but I help out a lot at home. I clean and help out my mam a lot. I'm also a very organized person."

"Well Fiorella you sound perfect for this job, you can start now if you'd like."

"Thank you very much Mr. Carson. I'll start right away" and she left the room.

As Fiorella walked out of the room she heard a voice screaming at the top of her lungs.

"DAISY HOW COULD YOU LET THE SOUFFLÉS SINK?"

Then came a softer, kinder voice.

"I'm sorry Ms. Patmore I just-"

"THOSE SOUFFLÉS WERE PART OF DINNER TONIGHT DAISY THERES NO EXCUSES"

Fiorella somehow felt nostalgic, like she remembered something like this happening to her. She stopped, and though about it for a minute, nothing like this had ever happened to her. She ignored the feeling and walked down the hall to get her outfit on.

Mr. Carson had later found Fiorella and told her to find someone named Anna. Fiorella would be sharing a room with her. She went up into the attic and started getting unpacked when a woman with blond hair walked in.

"Hi! I'm Anna, you must be Fiorella"

Fiorella went to go greet her "Yes I am. I was just getting unpacked."

Anna looked at her, "You probably should put your hair up into a bun, so it doesn't get in your way"

Fiorella's long dark wavy hair went down about half-way down her back, so getting her thick hair into a tight bun, was _really_ hard. Once she was all settled in and her hair was in a bun, she went downstairs. She bumped into a man with black hair, he looked angry.

"Sorry, um" Fiorella had no idea what his name was.

"Thomas, and watch were you're going will you?"

"I will Mr. Thomas sir"

And with that he left. Fiorella ignored Thomas and walked down the hall to find someone named Ms. Hughes. Fiorella mindlessly walked about till a girl named Daisy told her where Ms. Hughes. _Daisy was the girl who was yelled at earlier._ Fiorella was finally starting to get to know Downton. She sat at the table and gazed around at her new workmates. She didn't see Tom anywhere.

"Excuse me, um Mr. Carson?" she asked.

"Yes Fiorella?"

"Where's Tom?"

"He doesn't eat dinner with us, he's in the garage"

Fiorella quickly finished her dinner and went to go see Tom. She walked in and he looked up from his newspaper, smiled, and stood up.

"So you go the job?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, its a pretty nice place here" Fiorella replied.

"How are you anyways? I miss seeing you and mam"

"I'm good, she's good. What about Kieran? Or are you still mad at him?"

He looked away from her "I don't really want to talk about that…" his voice trailed off.

Before Tom had left for England, he and Kieran got into a fight, but Tom didn't know that Kieran was only angry at him because he was leaving. Kieran called him a traitor for going to England and he wouldn't call Tom his brother anymore. Fiorella was dragged out of the room before any violence happened. She was only 12 at the time, making her a mere 15 now. She didn't care though, she loved both her brothers the same.

"Thats fine, I should be heading off anyway. Goodnight Tom.

"Goodnight Fiorella, come see me in the morning ok?"

"I will, love you"

"Love you too"


End file.
